1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector for connecting, e.g., a flexible flat cable (FFC), a flexible printed circuit or cable (FPC), and in particular to a connector which prevents a cover member from overturning.
2. Description of Related Art
A general connector for connecting a flexible flat cable (FFC), or a flexible printed circuits or cable (FPC), as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,393 and Taiwan patent issue No. 591830, comprises a housing, a plurality of conductive contacts retained in the housing and a cover member pivotally assembled to the housing. The housing includes a body member, a plurality of receiving channels retaining conductive contacts and a pair of receiving portions located in two inner sides of the body member. Further, the cover member has a base portion and a pair of pivots formed at two longitudinal ends of one side of the base portion.
In assembly, at first, the plurality of conductive contacts is accommodated in the plurality of receiving channels, then, the pair of pivots of the cover member are attached to the pair of receiving portions of the body member. In using, firstly, turning on the cover member to perpendicular to the body member so as to put an FFC into an opening (not shown) defined in the housing, Fly, turning out the cover member to press the FFC against the plurality of conductive contacts to achieve the electrical connection between the connector and the FFC.
However, for the conjugation between the cover member and the housing is due to the pair of pivots, especially for the pair of pivots is formed at one side of the base portion while the other side is in freedom, the cover member may overturn relatively to the housing under outside force, thus, the pressure to the FFC by the connector is unfavorable to achieve the reliably electrical connection between them. Otherwise, the configuration of the connector in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,393 is complex so the cost is high.